The Weekend
by Kuno12
Summary: What's Done in the Dark prequel. Supposedly all around good girl Jinora Gyatso gets the house to herself for an entire weekend when her family goes out of town. So, how does she spend that Friday, Saturday and Sunday? By holing herself up in the house with her completely secret, bad boy, delinquent boyfriend, Kai Fong. Not PWP, but it is a smutfic.


This fic is also on my tumblr blog where my username is Kuno-chan and my blog name is Dragoness Ramblings.

Disclaimer: Legend of Korra belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

Jinora and Kai are 17 and 18 years old here.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday is For the Challenge<strong>

* * *

><p>For Raava's sake, would her parents just <em>leave <em>already?

They were supposed to be gone a half past three. It was now going on fifteen past four. Ikki and Meelo had already been dropped off at their friend's houses an hour ago, the luggage already packed in the car and her parents were supposed to be well on their way by now, yet here she was, still going over the notes her mother was leaving for her. Of course, Jinora had expected this. Her parents were worrywarts by nature, her father especially, but the fact that Kai had snuck in through her window almost forty five minutes ago ready to love every inch of her was making her antsy. She just wanted the weekend with her boyfriend – the one her parents would _never_ know about if she any hand in it – to start already.

"...and the emergency numbers are on the fridge. Even your Aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi's numbers are there. Dear, are you _sure _you're going to be okay here by yourself?" asked her mother, still hovering at the doorway.

"Yes, mom. I promise, I'll be just fine. Really!" said Jinora, trying to usher her out the door. "I have a lot of studying that needs to get done and you guys were supposed to leave half an hour ago. If you don't go now, Rohan's going to get cranky on the way. Korra will call to check up on me. I'm in good hands-I mean, I have everything under control."

I'm in good hands indeed, she mentally slapped herself. Why don't I just tell them that my boyfriend's upstairs while I'm at it?

"Well, alright... if you're sure. Call us if you need anything, okay?"

"I will. Now go before traffic gets heavy. I'll see you guys Sunday night."

"Okay," Pema leaned in and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Just be careful. Love you, dear."

"I love you too," said Jinora, waving as her mother finally got into the car. "Bye!"

She watched them drive off, waiting until they turned the corner before slamming the door shut. Leaning against it, she took a deep breath to shake off the nerves, but the nervousness she'd bottled up for the past hour was now replaced by a bubbly sort of glee.

Finally. _Finally_.

Something almost euphoric took over Jinora as she bit down on her bottom lip. Was it really just the two of them? Was it really just her and Kai alone in the house for the entire weekend? She still couldn't believe that this had all worked out the way they planned. Somehow it seemed that something was obligated to go wrong. Her parents would turn right back around for something they forgot, a nosy neighbor would see them through the window or something incidental like that, but this felt good. This felt downright lucky.

Sure, it wasn't the first time he'd been in her house, but those were only for an hour or two when her family was asleep or gone on errands for the day. Now, an entire weekend? This would make up for all the lost time when she and her family had been out of town visiting her grandmother.

Or just from all the time you naturally lost when trying to keep your relationship a secret from everyone you knew except each other.

"Are they gone now?" a whisper interrupted her thoughts.

Whipping around, she saw Kai creeping down the stairs as quietly as possible. Even if he didn't hear any voices, she was glad that he still took every precaution to make sure nobody spotted him. She pushed off the door, nodding and grinning infectiously. When he got to the foot of the stairs, he raised his eyebrows, his own grin beginning to split his face. They just stood there for a second, sharing each others rising joy until, finally, Jinora couldn't contain herself any longer. Letting out an audible squeal, she ran across the room and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He easily caught her, putting his hands under her butt to support her.

She kissed him fiercely and suddenly felt so very free. Everything about him made her feel good. The way he had his hands on her, gripping her for both pleasure and support, to the way he returned her kiss as if trying to pour every ounce of passion he had into her. Even the way he knew how to use the ball of his piercing against her tongue sent a surge of electricity through her veins. In exchange, she locked her ankles behind his back and used a finger to run over that sensitive spot along his spine, the one only she knew from countless explorations. The responding shiver she felt come out of him would have made her smile if her mouth wasn't busy.

He didn't so much as break their kiss as he shuffled his way forward. Absorbed in him, she felt him sit her down on the back of the couch. They continued to refresh each other's memory like this until someone decided that they needed to breathe. Jinora pulled back and looked into his very green eyes. Smiling, she ran her fingers through his hair.

He leaned his forehead against hers and put a hand under her shirt where her waist was. "I've missed you so much," his mouth was on her neck now. "I can't even remember how long it's been since I touched you like this."

"One month and seven days," closing her eyes, she let out a breathy moan when he bit down softly.

She felt him grin against her neck. "Of course you'd remember that."

"And you don't?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"It's hard to keep track of time when I'm going crazy," he let his hand rise under her shirt, lifting it just enough to rest a thumb under the hem of her bra.

"Mmm, I like that," she kissed him behind the ear. "That was very smooth."

"It's the truth, love, " he was below her collarbone now.

She poked a finger under his shirt and began tracing one of his tattoos spread along his back. "Speaking of the truth," her kiss were now brushing the skin near the back of his neck. "Do you honestly believe that we're going to do this right here on the back of this couch?"

"Absolutely not," now, he was kissing her sternum ever so lightly. "Which is why I'm taking in as much of you as I can while you're still allowing it. Do you want me to stop?"

"Mm-mm," she shook her head. "Just a little bit longer."

Obliging, he did so, leaving a trail of kisses along the exposed flesh of her neck, shoulders and collarbone. It was so nice the way he feathered his lips across her skin in contrast to the fire he lit when kissing her lips. His kisses were air and flame and enough to send her head straight into the clouds by even their lightest touch let alone their most ravaging.

But of course, so were hers as he so plainly demonstrated time and time again.

"We've been sitting here for a while. I think we should go eat," she said, lightly pulling his head away from her shoulder.

He cocked his head slightly, smirking. "I take it that our little game begins now?"

"Game?" she asked innocently, willing herself to unwrap her legs from around him. "What is this game that you speak of?"

"Ha ha. Okay, I'll bite," he said, taking his hand from under her shirt and letting her back onto her feet. "Should I go get something to eat?"

Jinora raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would you need to go get something?"

"Well, I gotta have something to eat-"

"Kai, I have an entire fridge of food that's equipped to feed six people plus guests. We even have meat for when Uncle Bumi comes over for dinner. I repeat, why would you need to go get something?"

"Oh, well, uh... won't they notice if something's gone. Y'know...?"

Oh, his problem with that, she thought to herself when it finally dawned on her.

"Sweetheart," she took his hand and smiled. "It's not a big deal if I let you eat some of my food. I even went out and bought us what we'd eat for the weekend. I mean, it's not like we'll be doing this all the time. Can you just let me do this? Just this once, okay?"

Sighing, he squeezed her hand. "Okay, but only because it's just for the weekend..." he swooped in for a peck on the lips. "and because I don't want to be away from you any longer than I have to be. It's all about you and me for the next night and two days."

She smiled, but didn't dare kiss him. If she was going to draw this little game out then she was going to have to resist doing that for a while. Or at least not so much.

"C'mon. Let's go make dinner."

-:-:-:-

Dinner that night was tastier than usual Jinora found. Not that she didn't love her family, but perhaps good company was part of making good food. Of course, Kai also did kind of know his way around a kitchen.

"So, wait!" Jinora had to put her food down as she nearly cried laughing. "Did he really try to use the curtains to put the fire out!?"

"Oh spirits, babe, you don't even know the half of it! I couldn't _believe _how bad Bolin is in the kitchen!" Kai wiped the corner of his eyes from laughing himself. "I mean, put the guy in a ring and he could knock out anyone, but don't ever let him cook a meal!"

"Korra's the same way actually," she was grinning doltishly now, leaning her head on her hand. "She's not exactly great with cooking either. Which is why I guess she really loves it when Mako cooks

for her."

"Yeah, to be honest, Mako does most of the cooking at home. It makes sense since he was always the one taking care of Bolin when they were younger. Plus, Bolin's really more of an earthy sort of guy. Gardening is more his thing honestly. I guess Mako was kind of like me. Either learn how to cook or don't eat," he said, shrugging with a half smile on his face.

"Well, now you can help me cook," she said, gesturing to the bowl in front of her. "You make a good vegetarian stir-fry."

"Thanks," he said, grinning. "Although, I gotta hand it to you, love. I never thought anybody would be able to make tofu taste good enough for me to eat, but you did it."

She got up and took her bowl to the sink. "Well, I eat enough of it so I've learned how to experiment with the stuff. And, uh, speaking of experimenting..."

"What?"

"We should probably go shower."

"Shower?" he actually started to get of his chair and make his way toward her. "As in together?"

She put her hands on his chest to stop him, grinning wickedly. "Not so fast. _I _will go shower in the main bathroom and _you _will go shower in the bathroom in the guest bedroom. There's a movie I want to watch that's coming on and we should probably both be in our PJ's by then in case we fall asleep."

"You have no plans to be asleep before midnight and you know it."

"Oh, come now. You've been so tired lately," she sighed dramatically, making her chest visibly rise and fall. Casually, she brought her hands to his belt and undid it ever so slowly. "I wouldn't want you to... overexert yourself."

He just stood there, watching her with a hungry expression and letting her do her work.

"Watch it now," he chuckled and pressed his forehead up against hers, distinctly looking her up and down. "You know how I am with your little challenges."

"I know," she said not taking her eyes away from his as she pulled his belt from out of it's loops. "Now, go shower."

-:-:-:-

The thought of him losing his mind while they were both showering at the same time but in separate bathrooms made her smile. Now, this wasn't the sadist in her acting up. It wasn't like she enjoyed torturing him exactly. She just liked the anticipation. From time to time, she liked making him wait until the very last second when he couldn't take it anymore.

It was like teasing a predator by making herself a willing prey. When she presented an opening, she wanted him to pounce.

Perhaps it _was_ a little bit of torture on his part, but he liked playing so she considered it game on.

She came downstairs in her pajama short set: a yellow tank and shorts with red painted flower prints on them. When she came around to the living room she almost froze at the sight of a relaxed Kai smirking at her in nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants. Bare-chested, he sported all five of his tattoos on his chest, arms and back, including the two symmetrical tribal designs at his hip area that she loved so much. There were always two sides to why she loved his tattoos. On one side, they each had their own story and reason for being there. On the other side, him being well muscled and having a good artistic eye for placement made them all the more aesthetically pleasing. Right now, the aesthetically pleasing side was winning out by miles.

"You okay over there?" he asked with a widening smirk.

Damn, I forgot he knows how to play too, she thought.

"O-of course I am," she said, trying to hide her surely flushed face.

"You _sure_? Because it looks to me like you're getting flustered over there, babe," he said in a sing-song tone of voice.

"Just sit there and let me get a snack," she half grumbled and went into the kitchen to grab some food.

Opening the fridge, she quickly searched the shelves until she spotted a bowl of strawberries wrapped in plastic.

"Ooh, these look good. He like strawberries too," she said aloud and snatched the bowl out of the fridge.

Coming back, she held up the bowl. "Don't be mean to me or you don't get any strawberries."

"Oh, nice threat," he straightened up with a laugh. "No promises, but I'll do my best. So, what is this movie you want to watch anyway?"

"It's a late night romantic flick about making love."

That one made him freeze for a second with a strawberry half way to his mouth. He made a face at her and actually let his hand drop into his lap. "Okay, now that's just not fair. In fact, that's cheating."

"Oh, c'mon, I have to watch it too! Besides, it's a really good movie," she said, scooting closer to him. "They just don't have sex the entire time. The movie's _about _love making. It's a good story."

"Is it like one of your romance novels?"

"Better."

He sighed heavily. "Okay, let's watch it."

She grinned and kissed him on the mouth. He immediately and abruptly pulled out of the kiss. "Mm, don't do that."

"Why not?" she frowned.

"Because I cannot handle you kissing me _and _tasting like strawberries at the same time. Not if you want to get through this movie."

"Oh, alright," she said, sitting back with a sly smile.

"I see you smiling over there."

"I know you do."

Admittedly, the movie was just as hard for her to watch as it probably was for him. She'd decided to lay down and stretch her legs over his lap to entice him a little more. However, that plan backfired when he took the reins and began casually stroking her thigh.

Curse it all, she thought hazily. He knows that I like that.

She endured that for a good half hour, letting him shift his focus to her inner thigh. His hand went down to her knee then up just a little bit higher each time. When he reached up just close enough, she tried to disguise an involuntary moan with a sigh. He glanced at her with a small, knowing smile. "You okay?"

Not daring to look at him, she pointedly focused on the television and nodded. "Mm-hm. I'm good."

"Okay, tell me if you, y'know, _want anything_," he said, moving on to her other thigh.

She had to make herself sigh again.

-:-:-:-

The movie ended.

Jinora retracted her legs from Kai's lap and tucked them under her, hands between her knees. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you lasted the entire movie," she said, smiling lazily.

"To be honest, that was my line because I thought you were going to collapse over there."

Bemused, she raised an eyebrow. "How am I supposed to collapse when I'm already laying down?"

"You know what I mean," shifting around, he pulled her closer to him by her waist. He kissed her chastely, a slight groan escaping his throat. "I love it when you eat fruit... you always make them taste so much better."

She swallowed, her face feeling hot. Sometimes she wondered if he understood just how cute he was or how he made her feel or the way he made her want him. When he got close to her like this, talking to her in that lover's tone, she just wanted to run her fingers through his messy undercut... she wanted to press herself up against him and let his warmth envelop her... feel the muscles of his arms as he wrapped them around her...

Coming back down to earth in a slight haze, she realized that she was absently tracing the tattoo over his bicep, her lips so close to his that she could feel his warmth, detecting vestiges of cool mint and strawberry on his breath.

She pulled away and abruptly got off the couch. Looking at him, she knew she practically left him dangling there. He actually looked a little tired, settling back into the couch with a pleasant mixture of anticipation and curiosity.

He watched her move towards the stairs. Raising herself to the first step, she draped her body against the railing. The way her movements entranced him made her both confident and self-conscious at the same time. She couldn't take the way he looked at her like that. It drove her downright mad in the most wonderful way possible.

She wasn't exactly asking him. That was far too easy.

She wasn't exactly telling him either. He was to come get her ultimately on his own accord.

The only thing she could call this was a challenge. She started this game not wanting to lose, but at this point... it honestly didn't matter.

"As much as I want you to take me right now..." she found her voice had gone breathless on her. "...I don't know if I'm too much for you."

He could not have gotten off that couch fast enough.

She let out a squeal, almost tripping over herself as she raced upstairs. He was nearly a head taller than she was, so, when she practically slammed her back up against her bedroom door, she was not in the least bit surprised to suddenly find him pressed up against her and pulling their faces together in a hot, almost panicked kiss.

She returned it, reassuring him with every movement of her lips that all of this was between them and them alone. This would always be _their_ loving secret. Urging him to pick her up, she wrapped an arm around his neck and a leg around his waist, her added weight pulling him down even further. He answered the call and hoisted her onto his hips.

He pulled back, panting. "Have I ever told you what a _perfect _butt you have?

"Naughty," she grinned against his mouth, enjoying the way his hands were stroking her thighs and bottom.

"Oh, no. You'll really know the meaning of the word when I'm through with you. Or should I look forward to you teaching me that?"

She wasn't sure what made her shiver more, his words or the wet kisses trailing down her neck. "Don't know," she panted. "Guess we should see."

"Do I take you right here or in the room?" he rolled his hips forward in meaning.

"I don't want to end up breaking the door."

"Got it."

In one swift motion, he turned the doorknob beside them and they were nearly falling into the room. He captured her lips again and tightened his hold on her as if to never, ever let her go. Her hands moved from his neck, to his hair and then to take hold of the sides of his face. When he moved his hand to swing the door shut, she grabbed him by the arm and brought it back to her.

"Leave it open. We don't have to worry about being noisy," she groaned, taking herself away from his lips for only a moment. "Now get over here and conquer me."

She grazed his back with her fingernails and he arched, nearly dropping her from the surprise. He grabbed her before she fell and brought her back up to his level with a heave that could have thrown her over his shoulder if he hadn't caught her.

Completely changing their course, he turned, throwing her down on the bed. Not totally prepared for that, she let her arms fall above her head as he tented himself above her, holding himself up with his own two arms at either side of her.

With a wicked twitch of his mouth, he brought his face next to her ear. "Consider yourself besieged."

His sudden kiss under her ear made some kind of cross between a squeak and moan escape her lips. She arched her back and put her arms around his torso, her way of telling him to come and be with her. He lowered himself on top of her, one hand lovingly caressing the side of her face while the other greedily stroked the side of her hip and thigh. Her arms back around his neck and shoulder now, she buried her face in his hair and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the way his kisses seared her skin. Whatever mint he'd taken earlier must have been strong because his lips were leaving a sensational icy-hot impression wherever they ventured.

Completely wrapped in each other, Jinora rolled her hips forward and then again. She didn't want to stop kissing him, but she'd waited so long for the rest of him. She wanted the more to come right now.

To her surprise, instead, he gently pulled away from her and put his feet on the ground.

"What's wrong?" she panted, propping herself on her elbows and frowning at him, worried.

"Nothing," he breathed, his eyes tender and his voice soft. "I just want to make sure that _you're _sure and that... everything we're doing is fine with you."

"Kai... sweetheart," she momentarily brought her hand to his face. "I'm sure. When I'm with you, I'm always sure."

"You know that you can just say the word and we'll stop anytime you want to, right?" he asked, running his fingers along the back of her calves.

She looked him in the eye and smiled. "Do you love me?"

"With all my heart," he took her hand, kissing her palm and wrist.

"Do you trust me?" she slid her hand out of his and brought her elbow back behind her.

"With everything that I am," he closed his eyes.

"Then you know that I'd never let this happen with anyone but you. This is for us and only us. I trust you, Kai. I really, really do. You need to believe that. You're my one and only. And because it _is_ you..." she grinned warmly, reassuringly and chuckling softly. "I am inviting you to get back over here and do your worst."

"Okay..." he let out a breath and opened his eyes again. "Okay."

Slowly, ever so slowly, he traced his fingers up the outside of her legs, up her ankles, her calves, her thighs. He no longer looked quite so much at her face, but admired her body rearing and waiting for him. She did the same, admiring his whole being that was finally coming for her.

She loved him so much.

Her body was suddenly yanked down the bed, nearly dragging half the comforter with her. She let out a yelp. His fingers hooked at the hem of her shorts, he'd brought his thumbs up to grab her underwear with it and was now dragging the obstructive articles of clothing off her legs. She was able to kick them off one leg, Kai nearly lifting her whole body off the bed as he yanked them off the other. Before she could get herself back up against the pillows, he grabbed her bare hips and slid her up the bed into a better position for him. Immediately, she felt his lips on her knee and sliding up her thigh. She almost writhed when she felt his face slide down to her inner thigh, licking the skin up and up and up until he got just close enough to her then retreated.

She placed her legs on his shoulders, inviting him to her other thigh. He gave it the same treatment. Up and up and up until he was almost on her then back down again, driving her nuts with that silver on his tongue.

She growled, running a somewhat rough hand through his hair.

"Stop teasing me!" she damn near yelled at him.

Swearing she heard him chuckle, she let out a sharp gasp as he swooped down from her knee and his tongue was finally on her. She threw her head back and arched, locking her ankles between his shoulder blades. He had one hand held on the underside of her thigh while the other came around the opposite leg and pulled it away from the rest of her body.

Whatever that trace of mint had been doing on her skin had nothing on what it was doing to her now. Something about the strong, burning coolness on the ball of his piercing as he moved it around her nub made her want to bury her hands in his hair and push him against her. It was strange and amazing and oh how it made her every rational thought cease.

"Oooh, _sprits_, Kai..." she let out a rolling moan. He moved his tongue around in this way she just couldn't explain and her body jerked. "What are you _doing _to me down there?"

He brought his other hand to the underside of her thigh and spread her legs apart even further. She never quite got so used to the feeling of him doing that. Not that it was a bad thing at all, but there was something about letting her boyfriend do it rather than spread them herself that made a sense of pleasant vulnerability wash over her. Laying both feet on the bed, she let him keep going.

Up and down, around some more and up and down again. He went on like that rather vigorously, responding to her verbal and non-verbal signals as she gave them out. She actually had to bring a hand to clasp over her eyes just to get any sense of of control over herself. Her other hand massaging his hair and scalp, she was unconsciously rolling her hips forward as he came up then went back down.

Once again, he used the silver of his tongue on her most sensitive of areas and rolled right over it. He did it again. And again. And again, picking up the pace as he went along. By now, Jinora's whole body was shuddering, almost lifting her back off the bed as she braced both hands in his hair.

"Kai – spirits – oh, Raava, don't stop, don't – I can't-" her heavy pants in the air and being nearly overwhelmed with pleasure, she threw her upper body to one side, half propped on her elbows, and then the other, the angle of her legs moving with her. At that, he grasped her hips and – she had _never _expected this one – stood up, taking the lower half of her body with him. By the time he was fully standing up, only her shoulders on up were actually still on the bed.

It was both so very frustrating and so very exhilarating at the same time. One one hand, he practically had her hips hostage as she was unable to move them very much in this position. On the other hand, this changed the way things felt as she started using the underside of his tongue too. That was very different, but, oh my, was it very nice.

He moved around in different ways, but kept coming back to her nub, being sure to touch the silver to it. She was actually starting to swear at this point, the particular position he'd put her in driving her up the wall in the most satisfying way possible. She wasn't going to last much longer.

She was so close. So close. The jerky movements of her muscles told her so. Anymore unexpected twirls of his tongue and-

She let out a deafening cry, his name flying from her lips. That in and of itself was so freeing. Never had their situation ever allowed her to do that. It was relishing.

Feeling his head leave from between her thighs, he dropped her body back onto the bed. Almost instantly, his kisses were already on her stomach. Somehow managing to sit up, she grabbed him by his head and made him look at her.

"That was..." she began, still breathing heavily. "very creative."

"I am an artist after all. Comes with the territory," he grinned, a pant in his voice as well.

She pulled him over her and kissed him for dear life. Was it ridiculous how much she wanted him right now? How much she needed him?

Pulling back, she started to push him off until he was standing at the foot of the bed. Fully sitting up now and not taking her eyes off his, she grabbed her tank over her head and threw it onto the floor, loving the way he was now staring at her from the neck down.

"Your turn," she said, tugging on his sweatpants.

He was more than happy to oblige and the next thing she knew he was towering over her once more, as bare as she was, ready for another round of something different. She brought him back to her again, feeling the sweet kisses he was now adorning all over her temple and in her hair. Giggling when he brought his hands to her sides, she wrapped herself around him and waited as he aligned his hips with hers.

"Jin-"

"After what you just did to me I couldn't be more sure of anything else right now. I'm going to go insane if you make me wait and that's not an inv- _auh!_"

He slid into her in the smoothest, most direct motion surely he could have mustered and set a rolling, steady pace on her as she now clung to him, feeling like she was going to fall apart and burst all at the same time.

"You said you didn't want to wait," he panted then winced slightly, "It really has been- been too long. You are ridiculously- tight. M-more than usual that is."

"And this is why I keep track of the – _ah _– days, oh, spirits-" she brought his head down to kiss her again, taking in every wave of his body crashing down on her. It was amazing the way he knew how to move in on her, the way he knew her sensitivities.

As if on cue, he sped up, but shifted his hips and made quite the change in angle, sliding in over a spot she hadn't quite remembered she had. Throwing her head to the side, she let out some kind of noise that she wasn't in the right mind to describe. A moan, a groan, a shuddering cry or whatever in between, it told him that was the spot to hit and he did it again with more force behind his hips this time. Again and again he gave it his undivided attention. It made her body unsure if it wanted to curl in on itself or arch into him. She braced her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to anchor himself over her with his arms. Raava, it felt like he was going to break her apart where she lay. That dark look behind his eyes as he panted from the pleasure of her was not helping either.

"You like that?" he half chuckled and made a dramatic, forceful roll of his hips.

Her mouth fell open slightly. _Oh._

"D-do – do tha – do it again," she managed to shudder out.

He obliged, putting that force behind it the way she liked.

There it was again. And then again and he continued to do so as her name fell from his lips.

He was starting to make her go cross eyed when he changed angles again and she managed to grasp some sense of reality.

"I want you to get on your back," she breathed, putting a hand on his chest.

"What?" he asked, completely lost in her.

"Back. I want you on your back" she said, this time able to find some of her voice for a second.

Without question, he got off and rolled over. He watched her in an exhaustive curiosity as she was somehow able to send one leg across his hips and hover over him on her knees.

He raised his eyebrows slightly, sliding his hands along her thighs.

She smiled coyly at him, bracing her hands on his abdomen as she aligned her hips with his. Realizing what she was doing, he grinned and drummed his fingers up her hips until his hands rested at her waist.

"Spirits, you are the best thing that'll ever happen to me," he said, staring at her in wonder.

She let out a breathy laugh that turned into a moan as she brought herself down on him. He groaned out her name and grit his teeth, tightening an iron grip on her waist. _Good Raava_, she loved her boyfriend so much. His response to the gyrating of her hips was to roll them in tandem with her body. Aiming to unwind her as he always did, she felt him move in different ways, causing her to illicit a whimper here and there when he hit a new sensitive spot.

"Huu, look who's in control now. You can start calling my name any time," she goaded, moving her hips forward and back in one quick motion. What could she say? His responses were the best.

"Oh? Is this the game were playing now? Well then," he focused his eyes on hers, holding them with that amazing green color. "Since you like games so much."

With that grasp on her waist, he held her in place and sent a hard thrust up her direction. She gasped sharply, feeling her whole body rising then falling at the motion. Again, he sent his hips up and into her, watching her whole body respond to him. Experimentally, she moved her hips on his and let out a sort of strangled cry when he did it again.

They picked up speed like this, her braced on his abdomen and him holding her to his hips as he pounded them. Slightly bowed over him, she swung her hair over one shoulder to try and keep it from bouncing into her face so much. He began helping her roll against him, increasing the dramatic ride of her hips even more.

She never thought it possible to be overwhelmed by bliss, but there it was. With Kai underneath her, this bliss was sensual, rough, but bliss nonetheless. It threatened to consume her and, by the spirits, she was looking forward to every second of it.

A moan here.

A call of each other's name there.

A-

Was that a ringing noise she was hearing?

She swiveled her head towards the source of the noise. On the nightstand, her phone was lighting up in the dimness, letting out a ring she wouldn't have heard if it had been any farther away. Oh, damn. Not now.

"K-kai," she patted his chest and bowed herself over him to grab the phone. "The phone."

"Say what?"

Continuing what he was doing, he seemed to have gotten lost in their little world the way she had and apparently wasn't aware of the ringing on the table next to him.

"The ph – oh spirits – " she gasped at another one of those wonderful angle changes. "The phone. I need to answer the phone."

"Oh. Okay... you have to answer it?" he groaned, finally hearing her.

"Y-yeah. It's probably Korra,"

"I forgot she was supposed to call..." he said absently, panting.

She pressed a button and brought the phone to her ear.

"H-hey," she cleared her throat. "Hey, Korra."

"Hey, Jinora. What took you so long to answer?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. I was just busy with something important."

"Oh, okay. Everything good over there? Do you need me to come over and stay the night or something?"

"No, no!" she said almost too excitedly then caught herself. "I mean, I'm okay. I'm actually _really _busy right now."

Something wasn't right. A certain drumming feeling against her thigh made her look down. Kai was staring at her, resting, waiting for her to be done. He'd stopped moving in his waiting.

Gathering a confidence in her, she began gyrating her hips on him, bringing herself up and then down. Not expecting that, he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Busy? I mean, I called this late because I figured you were reading or something, but it's like midnight, what are you doing?"

"_I didn't tell you to stop,_" she mouthed to him silently.

He blinked at her for a second, then a wicked grin played on his face and he brought his hands back up. In a repeated motion, he thrust his hips up hard and built speed on her. Like before, her body rose on him then fell, only this time, he was the one adjusting her. He passed over a particular spot and her eyes closed as her mouth fell open from the stimulation.

"Jinora?"

Having momentarily forgotten about Korra, she snapped back to attention.

"I-I-I'm okay! I'm just in the middle of something."

"Yeah, I know. You keep saying that. I'm asking _what _are you in the middle of?"

"Oh! I'm, uh," she had to bite down on her bottom lip to suppress a moan when he made another angle change. "I'm exercising."

If her every limb wasn't so busy at the moment, she might have actually slapped herself for that one.

Of all the activities and hobbies in the world, she chose exercising.

Below her, Kai was grinning ear to ear, suppressing a laugh himself. To him, this had to be the most amazing show on the planet and here he was lucky enough to be the only one to behold it. In fact, he was technically the one causing it.

For a moment, Korra's end was silent.

"Exercising. You're exercising. At midnight."

"Well, yeah," she said, barely keeping the heavy pant out of her voice. "I was reading earlier and didn't get to it. So, I'm doing it now. What else would I be doing?"

"I don't know. Your a bit of a health know, but, uh, I mean... I know it's you, but it's just- I mean... Jinora, you really sound like you're _having sex _over there."

"Oh, c'mon Korra," she laughed, albeit somewhat breathlessly. "Who would I be doing _that _with?"

"_Slow down,_" she mouthed to Kai again. In response, he made his movement smoother. Now, instead of sounding and feeling like she was being drilled, it felt more like riding a tidal wave. A damn _nice_ tidal wave.

This had to be the raciest thing she'd ever done. Telling Korra over the phone that she wasn't having sex when she was, indeed, riding her boyfriend like a champion ostrich horse racer.

"I don't know. You seemed to think that Kai kid was cute last time I mentioned him. You know, the one that lives with Mako and Bolin," said Korra with a laugh.

"Kai and I? We hardly know each other! Really, Korra. I'm working out. Hip flexors and core workouts. It's really good."

"Okay, well, if you're fine over there I'm going to say goodnight, alright? Just call if you need anything."

"Yeah, sure," said Jinora, her attention starting to fade back to Kai. "Night."

"Night,"said Korra and hung up.

Jinora held her arm over the edge of the bed and let the phone drop onto the carpet, uttering another moan at the smooth wave of his hips into her.

"You are," began Kai, returning back to their previous hard and fast pace. "_Amazing_."

"Yeah?" panted Jinora, finally feeling the build of ecstasy in the base of her abdomen. She leaned back to brace herself on his legs. "I'll show you how amazing I am. Like that?"

"Mmmm," he groaned loudly. "I love that. Come here."

They increased to breakneck speeds as she straightened herself up again with each riding thrust. She bowed over him, her hands at his chest holding her up. They looked in each other's eyes, all fire and water.

"I love you so much," he breathed.

"I love you too," she brought her head down to capture his lips. He lit her passion and smoothed her over, made her feel good again when only a miracle could. Was it possible to have someone's soul meld with yours when you needed it most? She thought it was. At least it was for them. As cliché as it was, her soulmate was laying right there.

She pulled back, heaving from the building pleasure.

"I'm – I'm gonna-" she tried to stammer out, bracing herself on him and squeezing her eyes shut.

"I kn – I know – I – Me too," he gritted his teeth and increased the movement of their hips once more.

She threw her head back and let out a mixture of moans and half-screams.

She called his name. Over and over the only thing that fell from her lips was his name.

The bed beneath almost sounded like it was starting to creak.

It was so close.

Her hair was starting to stick to the sides of her face and neck. Underneath her, she could feel his body's temperature almost fevering from all the energy between them.

It was right there. Both of them were right there. She could feel it in the contractions of their muscles.

She swore she was going blind, her eyes starting to cross again.

Then, all at once she completely blanked in both mind and eyesight. He did to, she felt. He filled her, thrusting his hips much slower, but deeper in a different way before finally going limp with her.

She rested her cheek against his collarbone, panting over his heaving chest as he fought to catch his breath too. They laid like that for a few minutes, cooling down and just coming back down to earth with each other. Finally, with whatever strength she actually had left, Jinora lifted herself off of him and rolled over to his side.

It was another moment of them just laying there before she felt the comforter slide from under her and laid on top of her. On her back now, she smiled as Kai came under with her. He rolled over and gathered her in his arms, tenderly kissing her temple.

"You are the best thing that will ever happen to me," he said softly.

"You already said that," she giggled, leaning into him.

"I know," he said, gently stroking her shoulder with his thumb. "But I just need to say it again."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a great thing. I'd think you were something I dreamed up if I didn't know any better," he said sweetly. "So, it's a really great thing."

At that, she sighed contently.

Unable to think of a better way to end the day, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>So, here we go. Kainora smut :D<p>

To be honest, this is actually my very first smut I've ever written (and the longest thing I've ever written good lord). So, I normally don't ask, but perhaps consider reviewing if you have anything to say about it? I'm kind of encouraging it and would really appreciate it with this one :)

The thing is, I feel like there's an audience for it, but a lot of people are embarassed to write it or say they'd even like to read it. I'm hoping that this will perhaps help people feel less ashamed/embarassed (I wrote almost 10,000 words for a smutfic and it's not even done). I wanted some further characterization for What's Done in the Dark and wanted to write Kainora smut and thought this was a prime opportunity.

I have two more chapter planned for this, so lookout!

Thank you for reading! Tune in for next chapter!


End file.
